meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Chew Said a Hurtful
Roles: Starring: Bammy Berty Featuring: Dogert Sanna Hoggie Smelly Appearances: Ozzy Tinky Rolf (Right, eh Berty as i said... Is everywhere XD Everywhere heh heh yeah everywhere k like this one, idk why i explain the start but hey it could be about Nuthead but he already had his role in Concrete Solution or... Nutty Solution ya know, so Bammy should also deserve his starring role for TV Series so...) Plot: At a large supermarket-sized candy store, Bammy shops to his heart's content, picking up all sorts of sugary treats. He stops in his tracks, however, when his eyes falls upon a honey jawbreaker on a pedestal. He licks it and likes what he tastes, but he ends up breaking his jaw trying to bite it in half. Bammy goes to Berty, the doctor, who helps out with his teeth and unknowingly wires Bammy's jaws shut. He tries eating the jawbreaker again, but he can't get it through the wires clamping his teeth together. At home, Bammy attempts to pry his teeth open. He uses a screwdriver, which opens up his teeth slightly enough for him to stick his tongue out. When Bammy attempts to open his mouth even more, the screwdriver breaks loose, and as a result, Bammy slices off almost half his tongue. In a last ditch effort, Bammy grabs his cable-cutters and begins snipping his wires off. Unfortunately, this causes Bammy's already broken jaw to drop, making his mouth bleed profusely. Bammy goes back to Berty, who drills and locks a mask onto Bammy's head, making it next to impossible for him to take it off. Bammy's stomach growls, so Berty throws an orange in a blender and gives Bammy the juice before leaving to play golf. As Berty tries to leave the building, his nurse, Sanna, calls him back to place a glass eye in one of Dogert's empty sockets. Upset, Berty frustratingly utters some words, puts his golf equipment down, and begins the surgery. Bammy tries the orange juice, but it's not sweet enough for him. He tries placing the jawbreaker in the blender, but this causes the glass to break and the jawbreaker to fly out and roll into the hallway. Berty drops Dogert's new eye and picks up Bammy's jawbreaker by mistake, sticking it into Dogert's eye socket. Noticing there's no pupil on the "eye", Berty uses a magic marker to draw one (as well as a French mustache on Dogert's face). Bammy, having seen what Berty did, takes the gurney Dogert is on and rides out of the hospital, down the road. They hit a bump and Bammy falls off the gurney. He looks around and steals Hoggie's hot dog stand, causing Hoggie to unknowingly stab Smelly in the head with a ketchup squirter. Dogert begins pulling away from Bammy, so Bammy tries to lighten the load. First, he throws the bucket of hot dog water. The water lands on Rolf, which badly scalds him. Next, Bammy gets rid of a couple cans of soda, and one of them is tossed pretty violently. It lands near Ozzy, who decides to drink it. But due to the pressure in the can, it explodes when Ozzy taps on it, completely destroying his body, leaving nothing but his scalp and ears. Lastly, Bammy gets rid of the umbrella and throws it away like a javelin. Tinky, who's walking on the sidewalk, spots the umbrella. It lands in his mouth, then suddenly, it opens, stretching his mouth, killing him. Bammy finally catches up to Dogert as they enter a junkyard. Bammy tries removing the jawbreaker from Dogert's eye socket, just as a confused Dogert wakes up from the anesthetic. The two scream as they see that they're headed for a group of pipes. Because Bammy jumped back on the hot dog cart, he bounces over the pipes while Dogert goes through them, his blood and organs filling up some loose hot dog buns. The jawbreaker flies out of one of the pipes and lands on one of the old cars in the lot. Bammy runs over to the car and tries in vain to eat the jawbreaker, when suddenly his bottom jaw rips off. He looks up, revealing that his lower jaw ripping off was due to a car magnet. Bammy tries to jump off, but before he can, the car he's standing on gets attracted to the magnet, crushing his body, and the only thing preventing him from getting killed is the jawbreaker. Even though he's in great pain and can't even move, Bammy still wants to eat the jawbreaker. Suddenly, because of the pressure being put between the car and the magnet, the jawbreaker begins to crack. And before you know it, the jawbreaker breaks apart, crushing what remains of Bammy, killing him once and for all. Elsewhere, Berty is seen at a golf course. He yells out "Fore!", as he swing his golf club at the glass eye that was suppose to go in Dogert's empty eye socket. Moral: "Keep a stiff upper lip" Deaths: Smelly is stabbed in the head by a ketchup squirter. Ozzy is blown up when he opens a severly shaken can of soda. Tinky is killed when an umbrella opens up in his mouth. Dogert is slammed into a group of pipes, impaling him and shooting his organs and blood through the pipes. Bammy is crushed between a car and a junkyard's car magnet. Category:Blog posts